gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyral
Gyral is a character from Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice & Souls. Before he was evil, he is controlled by Tutobubble. But as of 2019, he joins the Celestial Squad. Appearance Debut Gyral has a light purple skin, lavender-lilac hair that covers the left eye, and a small nose. He wears a dark purple cloak with a purple high collar with The Great Diamond Authority symbol. He also has a dark purple hat on the right side of the head. He is barefoot. Previous He wears a dark purple hat with a purple star ribbon on it. He wears a dark purple jacket with a large upside-down purple star and long jeans. He has short hair and he's still barefoot but his weapon is a blue skateboard. Current He wears a dark purple triangular hat with a purple star on the center. He wears purple visors, light purple jacket with a large upside-down purple star and light purple long jeans. He looks a bit identical to the previous regeneration but different. Personality/History(?) Gyral is an evil and wicked person and the evil mastermind in Gyral's Twilight Base. His long lost sister, Myri was sucked into the portal. He became sad and he tries to become a ruler of Mystique Island but it didn't. When Almandine, Moldavite, Luminica and Hipe arrived, Gyral controls the head of the tower and sends them to space. After Gyral being defeated, he turns into Tutobubble due to his reality distortion. As of 2019, he became good and helps the Celestial Squad to stop Cursa from destroying the entire server. In Chapter 3, Gyral temporarily became dead but Crimsa fuses with a dead Gyral to form Gilviett. After that, he has his new outfit design from an evil mastermind to a cool skateboard person. Gyral is also intelligent. Abilities Skillset * Excalibur Proficiency: He summons a Excalibur from his top hat. He uses to slice these apples and attack them making people poisonous. Unique Abilities * Poison Manipulation: Gyral possesses the power of poison and toxic. * Poison Magic: Gyral's ability is to use a form of magic that controls venoms and poisons. This magic can augment, create, spread, or even weaken and eliminate poisons. * Night Vision: Gyral has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. * Toxikinetic Surfing: Gyral controls the poison in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities they otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment. * Enhanced Intelligence: Gyral has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with his achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. Fusions * When fused with Crimsa, they form Gilviett. * When fused with Hipe/Aspect/Hermann, they form Mystiflood. Trivia * Gyral is one of Tutobubble's disguises. The other one is Hipe. ** As of 2019, Gyral doesn't became Tutobubble anymore, he is real now. * He can summon his P-Excalibur in any parts of Gyral's body. * Gyral is also the name of a character from Fire Emblem. * If you cut the side of Gyral's left hair, it reveals to have a digital red eye. * Gyral knows the Diamonds. * He use to work in Gyral's Tower. * Gyral bares a resemblance to the Phantom of the Opera. * Ironically, the name Gyral is a word relating to a gyrus or gyri. * In Gyral's artwork, he originally has shoes but as of Almandine 2018, he is barefoot. * Gyral has a long last daughter named Myri. * As of 2019, he joins the Celestial Squad and he doesn't have a digital red eye anymore. ** Also, he isn't part of Tutobubble's disguise. * It reveals that Gyral has a skateboard during his second regeneration. * When Gyral gets cracked, his purple heart (SOUL) is shown onscreen. * Gyral is the only character to fuse with multiple characters. Gallery and Designs For more images, see Gyral's Designs! Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Tutobubble Disguises Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Celestial Squad Category:Former Villains